Konoha High Rumble
by Loveless.Coward
Summary: Nothing's Normal in Konoha High. Until the hottest guy Sasuke notices his girlfriend's best friend! Weird Couples New Starts Heart Breaks and New Characters! Lots of traumas
1. Love? Your Joking

I cannot believe this. I am so furious; actually I'm beyond furious I am flaming with rage. I still don't get it. There he is, playing football acting David Beckham and all. I stared at Mr. Hottie; he seems to be having a lot of fun. I don't get guys. I mean what so interesting chasing ball around, shooting goals and when you do, you round around in circles taking your shirt off, waving it in the air and screaming like you are having an orgy. Plus who wants to get all sweaty and dirty anyways? Seriously, I just don't get football. Its not that I'm not sporty at all (I am pretty good at sport actually. I'm the second fastest girl runner in our class. I like physical ed. but I have my days sometimes I can act all tomboyish and the next day I attempt drawing circles around my eyes (This is what my dad thinks I'm doing when I try to put eyeliner on) One thing clear is I am not PLASTIC. I don't like getting labelled as anything. Curly Head gave me a nickname: Filipine Girl. What an airhead. Half of the people in our school don't even know where Philippines is or should I say "don't" even know what Philippines is. Anyways back to the subject. I catch a glimpse of him grinning ear to ear as he shoot his second goal. What's so special with this guy? Yeah, he is sporty, Quite muscular, 2nd tallest guy in our year, quite popular and who blushes a lot when girls says he is so adorable. Too bad my best friend knocked her head and also ended up falling for him. Look how she is now. Complain, Moan, and "Aww" for the past thirty minutes. Sasuke this, Sasuke that, Sasuke blah. I totally starting to regret for convincing her to go out with him for the past six months and now here she goes again. Moaning about how apparently he is the hottest guy on the universe.

"I still can't believe. I'm out with him Lynnie! I mean we're going out for more than six months." She gushed, all pink and puffy. "The farthest thing we did was walk with each other. Not even a peck on the cheek!" she continued the mood is totally different now. There's like a dark aura roaming around us two. Yeah, thats right. They have been going out for the past six months but all they did was talk or not. He definitely ain't a boyfriend material. No actions required. Just talk. That's why I feel dead piss at the moment. I'm starting to have second thought about him. Omahgosh. What if he's gay? A total hunk (Sakura 's POV) with six packs is gay? Now that's shocking. I'm not a patron or anything but I haven't got anything against gay people even though I'm a Christian. I support anything except lesbianism. I gave a long sigh. "Guys like Sasuke seems like a pro at dating and stuff 'cuz of how they look but maybe he just wants to get to know you first then you know, start doing stuffs..?" I explained dubiously. It didn't even make sense but I just wanted to comfort my friend. Okay, I am so convinced that he is gay now. Who waits for more than six months to get to know a girl who's blatantly interested in you?

"He's probably not interested..." Angel whispered. She looked really down. Suddenly I felt like breaking that pretty boy's face. Before I knew it I was heading to the football pitch direction. I marched towards him. For a minute I didn't know why I was there then hateful words poured from my mouth.

"What's your problem?!" I paused totally lost at what I was going to say. He stared at me confused. As if he don't know why I'm yelling at him. "Get lost Lynnie or I won't give a second thought of kicking this ball to break your face. Oh, wait a minute, its already broke." Naruto roared in laughter then the rest of the lads joined in. I ignored him. "Why don't you get your arse off your ball for a minute and go talk to your girlfriend? I mean you at like she never exists. What's the point in going out with her then?!" I pointed out sharply. Sasuke mumbled something I didn't catch. A boy's action which means he's not bothered one bit. I growled under my breath.

"There's no reason for you to do that! I already know that he doesn't love me." Her lips quivered as she mumbled the last bit. "One sided love sucks, huh? She hulked with no humour.

"Sakura.. He don't deser.."

"Let's go to TUCK. I'm starving" she cut me off wearing her fake smile again. Somehow I felt guilty. Its all his fault she's miserable. I gritted my teeth trying not to say something harsh. This is why I date boys then dump them not even lasting a week. Treat them like yesterday's shoes, that's how Lynnie rolls. Never trust guys who make promises and ends up breaking your heart. I stared at my best friend sympathetically as she skipped cheerfully to TUCK, pretending not to care about what happened but deep down Sasuke is tearing her apart. We walked in silence, kind of awkward about what happened five minutes ago but at least Alex wasn't in sight. The problem with Sakura is she bottle things inside her. She doesn't want to be a burden to anyone that's why she continue doing it. Its not doing any good to me too.. I feel like I have no power to protect my best friend..

"Any ideas why Ino is not at school today?" she asked looking directly at me.

"Probably period pains or skiving" I replied. That is so Ino. My other best friend who likes dyeing her hair and likes to wear really short skirts, earning a repution of being a slag accordingly to Chouji. That guy knows how to identify food. I chuckled silently. She also has the biggest boobs in the whole Year 8. Quite shocking for an average thirteen year old girl but Ino is definitely not what you call "normal" "Is she still out with him?" I asked smirking but couldn't help snorting with laughter.

"Yeah and don't be horrible." Sakura giggled light-headedly. Shikamaru , one of Sasuke's posse. Actually Sakura organised the whole thing. I got a feeling that Ino is not exactly fond of Shikamaru but Sakura kind of persuaded her to go out with him. The whole thing is blatantly a set up to get Sakura close to Sasuke. Cleverly scheming of her.

We were lining up outside TULK when Kiba and Hinata came to talk to us. Hinata looked upset and I think I know why.

"Hey" Sakura and I said in unison.

"Hello." Kiba greeted us with a smile. He actually reminds me of a puppy. He wears his hair down. It looks shaggy but it suits him. I'm a sucker for dimples. Kiba is really adorable with his dimples matching his chocolate puppy eyes but mind you, he's not my type. Our gaze turned to Hinata. She looks troubled. She always does or is it because she's so timid?

"Hey Hinata. You alright?" Sakura gave her a hug. "If it's about the rumour Ino didn't mean to say that to you." I explained. I'm pretty sure it's about it. Hinata and Ino Yamanaka had a fight yesterday. Ino let her big ego confront her by calling Hinata the "fattest and ugliest girl in Konoha High". I admit Ino can be a snob sometimes, I think it's because she's an only child but that's not the way to treat people. Another reason why she's not at school today is because apparently someone in 9RJ (Hinata, Sakura and Kiba's form room) said that she has a big butt and whenever she run it wobbles. Yeah, I know totally horrible but Sakura finds it hilarious AND horrible.

"Yeah, I don't know what's her problem. Who does she think she is?" Kiba grubled quite furiously, Akamaru gave a low growl. Showing his white perfect, porcelein teeth

"Don't know. One word that describes her. Unpredictable. Sometimes she's nice most of the times she can act like a right snob byotch." I said. I don't know which side I'm taking but for sure I'm keeping out of this madness.

"I agree." Sakura said helpfully. I don't know why but I think she's scared that if she say something Ino will turn her back against her.

"Oh we have to go now, we got to hand this in to Mr. Osama." Kiba said dragging the blushing Hinata with him. I laughed such a cute couple but Kiba also known as Mr. Heart Break never settles on one girl. I was out with him last year but Sakura told me that he was flirting with Makito Natsumi so I dumped him. Oh could he do that?! That's a bit desperate.

I wonder when I am going to meet my guy. I'm not that picky. I don't care if he's just an average looking lad. The only thing that matters is he loves me with all his heart. Just then when I was thinking about him, I realised someone was staring at me intently. I turned to that person's direction and unexpectedly I saw Sasuke Uchiha. Boogey? Oh no!... Quick as a thunder I put my right hand to cover my nose. Is he still staring at me? I slowly steal a glance.. Yeah, he is.. Then for a moment our eyes met. They are chocolate brown. So vivid and dreamy. His light freckles covered his pale face. Who is this wonderful creature?

Omg...! What am I thinking? Better shake it off before I get deep. I don't want to be one of those fangirls. He infected them by his so-called "beauty" and worse if I (IF) fall for him (NEVER) I wouldn't have the nerves to face Sakura. Is he still staring at me? I'm probably imagining things. Sasuke probably wants to sort things out with Sakura. Or maybe he's being pervy.. Oh not again..

I'm such a ditz..

One thing for sure is: I am not falling for that kind of guy...

That's when he proved me wrong...


	2. Without You

Sasuke POV

No matter how hard I try, no one will reach out and guide me out from this never-ending darkness. It doesn't matter what my future holds. I don't really give a damn. Everything is erased, I couldn't feel anything. Who knew breathing would be so hard? I hope this emotion, this anxiety, this heart burn caused by a broken heart will all disappear for good. Why did she leave us? She promised to be always with us but she left. I would never trust a human being ever again. That is one of the human weaknesses in life, failing to keep their promises. Sooner or later they are bound to break their promises.

"If only I'm strong enough to breath without you.." I whispered repeating those words over and over again. What's this? I could feel crystal tears rolling down my porcelain skin. I haven't cried for so long. Is it because of her? That certain someone reminded me of my mother? Her gentleness, her smile and how she protected someone she loves even by making a fool out of herself. Probably. I could taste it. Bitter. Just like my life. I chuckled at myself sympathetically. I could her voices. Angry and full of hatred. The calm atmosphere completely changed. "Itachi! You bastard! Get your arse here" Fugako roared. I sighed as he continued cursing. "Useless children". Heavy footsteps and crashes of the furniture. Nothing's new.

I caressed my swollen cheek. There's no point in crying about it, just get use to it already. My conscience told me but you can't easily forget the past. Somewhere, deep down this stone heart is where I locked my nuisance emotions. A lock that will guide me. That's how I'm going to survive. Nobody will know my secret 'til I give them the key. I doubt that day will ever happen.


End file.
